(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic-structural low-pressure compressor (LPC) splitter assembly constructed so as to reduce weight and increase structural support. More specifically, this invention relates to an acoustic-structural LPC splitter assembly providing integral support for a plurality of low-compressor bleed exhaust ports.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A gas turbine splitter is located axially downstream of the engine""s fan stage. The fan exit stream air is xe2x80x9csplitxe2x80x9d by the splitter assembly into two flow streams: core flow and bypass flow.
A standard gas turbine splitter assembly consists of: the splitter nose, acoustic panel cowling, low-compressor bleed exit duct, and low-pressure compressor (LPC) stator case support structure. This configuration consists of a large quantity of parts and is heavy, especially on large thrust engines. The low-compressor bleed is used during engine starting and surge conditions.
What is needed is a gas turbine splitter assembly that is strong enough to withstand the gas loading of fan exit streams and maneuver loading, covered with acoustic material to attenuate fan noise, and is lightweight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acoustic-structural LPC splitter assembly providing integral support for a plurality of low-compressor bleed exhaust ports.
In accordance with the present invention, an acoustic-structural splitter assembly for use in an engine which comprises a structural acoustic splitter through which are arranged a plurality of bleed exhaust ports, the acoustic splitter having a first and second end, an inner and outer surface, a front joint for securing the first end, and a slip joint formed at an FEGV interface for securing the second end, wherein the structural acoustic splitter provides support sufficient to maintain concentricity of an LPC inner case.